A New Beginning
by princesscassandra14
Summary: This is an alternative ending to the movie Little Otik. What would have happened if Karel didn't listen to Bozena? What would their relationship be like? And what would have happened to Otik?


Little Otik Alternative Ending

"Please don't do it." Bozena pleaded from behind me. It made my chest ache to hear her voice break like that. But this was for the best. Not just for everyone else but for her too. I know the blow of us not being able to have children hit her hard. But I think it hit her a little too hard and hurt her sanity as well. Hopefully once I get rid of this monster, this thing she may go back to normal. I hate the moment I gave her that thing. When I dug and cleaned it up I thought she would laugh. I thought her blue eyes would sparkle just like they used too and her lips would pull up into that smile that made my legs weak. But instead she turned into a woman so obsessed for kids that even Otesanek would do as a child. No matter. It will be over soon.

I crept over to the bed and as gently as I could lift up the blankets to see its legs. Good god this is getting bad! It's gotten a lot bigger than it looks at first. This may be a lot more difficult than I thought. But never the less I pulled a long rope under its legs. I tied it once as tight as I could which made the beast wake up and start crying. Behind me I heard Bozena again.

"Don't pull it so tight!" She said brokenly again. It seems ever since this thing came into our lives that's all it's done. Cause her pain and kill people.

I tied another knot quickly and tackled it with my body as it tried to sit up. I grabbed some more rope and tied it around its roots that were used for hands while Bozena cried behind me. Then I reached into my back pocket and got the tape out to cover its big mouth in an X. Now it couldn't make too much noise.

"The sack, Give me the sack, quick!" I screamed at Bozena behind me. She moved slowly but after I snapped at her again she gave it to me and I stuffed Otesanek in it. Once I had him in properly I tied up the bag tight and started to drag it out of the house. Otesanek kept struggling and making noise making me have to drag him faster. Meanwhile Bozena was sobbing and holding her hands out toward it as if I would just drag the bag back inside and put it back in her arms. No.

"Shut up and shut the door!" I whispered harshly to her and she went inside, closing the door. I continued to drag it down the stairs but it was becoming too much to deal with so I did the next best thing. I punched it right where the head should be. It started crying louder but this only made me feel even more rage toward it. I punched and stomped on it till all the rage was gone and by then only small broken sobs were coming from the bag. I opened the front door and after looking outside to make sure no one was there I dragged the bag outside and threw it in the trunk. This may not be what was agreed but it's what's best.

I got in the car and drove to the forest all the while wiping the sweat off my face. It took about two hours because of that stupid monster. Normally it would only take a half hour to get to the forest if you drive fast. About every fifteen minutes or maybe more he would get his courage back and start crying and shaking making me have to park behind a building somewhere and land a few better aimed kicks on him. But I finally got there and once I parked my car in a place that was hidden by bushes I got out of the car quickly and grabbed the softly crying bag. The leaves from the forest trees crunched against my feet as I walked farther into the woods. I dragged it very far until I finally found a long forgotten clearing. It was fringed by pine trees that could easily be sixty feet tall.

I put the bag in the middle before getting a gas can that I brought out here a long while ago when it first started getting too big to chop up. Can't chop it so I'm gonna have to burn it. I covered the still crying bag in gasoline and pulled out a match. I set it on fire.

I stared at the fire for a long time, into the depths where yellow and orange mesh with blue and the deep maroon color of the embers. While I listened to the inhuman screams and cries from the bag I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders. Maybe now we could move to a new place. Start over and perhaps adopt kids. We're going to have to move anyway and change our names. Because of that damn monster eating that social worker they will see that the last place she was in was our house.

Next I went and grabbed the huge buckets of water I also prepared ahead of time and started throwing them on the fire. By now there was nothing but a pile of ash. I grabbed all the stuff and brought it back to the car making sure to hold the gas can in a way that no one could see it. We're in enough trouble as it is without being accused of double murder.

I drove the one hour trip back home and came up to the house quickly. Once I entered I saw Bozena. She sat in a thin robe that clung to her shoulders. While she didn't know was there I took a good look at her. Her once long and silky blond hair was now cropped short, her eyes once full life are cold and dead, and her face was waxy and tired. That thing sucked much of the life out of her. But since it's gone forever maybe things can be fixed. I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt Bozena fist her hands into my shirt.

"What happened?! Where is he?! What took you so long?! All you were supposed to do was put him into the basement and hide him. Once things got calm I thought we could go and get him! But then I saw you put him in the trunk and drive off fast before I could do anything. Where did you go? _Where is he?_"She said roughly shaking me. At that moment I did something I never thought I'd ever do. I slapped her hard and she fell to the floor holding her cheek in shock. I roughly picked her up by her shoulders and covered her mouth with one hand while I held her back to my chest with the other hand.

"That monster, that thing, is dead and gone. I went into the forest and burnt it up. And don't you even say anything about him being our child. He wasn't our child and he never has been. Bozena I love you. You know I do but this has gone way past far. The blow of us not being able to have children hit you harder than I can imagine but I didn't think it would have fucked up your sanity like it has. It's turned you into a woman so obsessed for kids that even Otesanek would do as a child. You didn't give birth to him all you did was fake a pregnancy that was never there. Now if you wanted kids this bad then we could have adopted a child, _anything but this_. Anything but us ducking and dodging, avoiding neighbors suspicions, and getting accused for murder for _something that's not even ours_. So I did what's best. I got rid of the nuisance that was killing people. I got rid of the nuisance of that we _had no responsibility for and I'm not sorry about it because it's not our child_. And if you don't get it together and stop it then we're though. I'm leaving you forever." I said harshly into her ear. By now she was shaking and tears were streaming down her face. I let her go and she sank onto the floor sobbing.

I left her there and went into our bed room. I yanked open the closet door, grabbed a suitcase and stared throwing as many of my clothes in it as I could. I didn't know where I would go but anywhere was better than here.

"Karel how could you do this to us! We were a family! THIS IS NOT WHAT WE AGREED! He was our only child! And you had to go and kill him! WHY?! WHY WHEN THINGS COULD HAVE BEEN FIXED SO EASILY?! Do you know how many lives are lost in car accidents? Mr. Mladek wanted to retire anyway. And that social worker…she was so arrogant! She's definitely no great loss!" At her words I turned around and looked at her. She was standing now. Holding on to the door for support and looking at me with anger and sorrow in her eyes. It took a moment to soak in but once it did I realized. This woman was no longer my wife. This woman had gone crazy and there was no way on earth to bring back the person I loved back. The thought on its own made me want to sob.

"HOW COULD I?! YOU DID THIS! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT WE AGREED! He was a menace! He was an abomination! Things could never be fixed! It doesn't matter how many people die during car accidents. In car accidents there's a body! Do you think the police are nothing but a bunch of fools? Well I'll tell you one thing you are the one who is a fool! And I am too in a way for sticking with you on this path of destruction! But it doesn't matter because it's all over now and I… I want a divorce." I said as clearly as I could. The look on her face almost made me cry but I kept the sobs inside my throat.

"Y-you want a divorce. Fine then but you'll get the papers signed while in prison! I'll tell everyone that you killed our baby! Do you know what they'll do?! They'll put you in prison for life maybe they'll even put you on death row! They may have stopped doing it. But for killing a defenseless precious baby they may make an exception. I'm calling them right now!" She said making a mad dash for the phone. I just stood there while she tried to dial for the police but soon became frustrated. The phone wouldn't work.

"What have you done?!" She screamed at me.

"I couldn't pay the bill as we had to get food for your _precious_ Otik." I said mockingly. She looked at me with wild eyes. At first I thought she was going to hit me. But it seems she thought about it and considered the smack she got earlier before she ran out of the room and out of the house. She ran down the stairs but all of a sudden on the third stair coming down she tripped and tumbled down the stairs. I stood frozen as she landed at the bottom. Her short hair was splayed out, her neck twisted in an unnatural angle and her eyes wide open.

Finally I was broken out of my shock by hearing heart wrenching screams and sobs coming from somewhere. It took me a minute to realize it was me. What happened next was a big blur. Alzbetka and her family came out. Her mother called the police while her father tried to calm me I believe. Alzbetka stood frozen at the dead body of Bozena at the bottom of the stairs. Pani Spravcova came over after a while as well to grieve with me. But the more I sat there on the outside I was crying. I was missing the woman who I loved more than anything, who I wanted to start a family with, and who I thought loved me with all she was. But on the inside only one thing was going around in my mind.

_"Now I can have a new beginning. Now the healing can begin."_


End file.
